


Touch the Sky

by Midnightsnow88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Blind Character, Dark, F/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsnow88/pseuds/Midnightsnow88
Summary: "The nightmare isn’t just in her head. It surrounds her fully. Tearing into her. Ripping into her skin. The black is everywhere. The darkness is all she has."Voldemort wins. Hermione knows her life is over. However, she is kept alive as a symbol of the new world order.Will Hermione go quietly into the night, beaten and broken? Or will she fly free, in this world or in a world of her own making?AU. Dark themes. 18+ readers only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned is:
> 
> Youth- Daughter  
> 

One. The wand breaks.

Two. The wind howls.

Three. The blood pours.

Four. The manic laughs.

Five. The girl screams.

Six. A spell hits her.

 

Everything is black.

 

….………..

 

The girl wakes. The nightmare isn’t just in her head. It surrounds her fully. Tearing into her. Ripping into her skin. The black is everywhere. The darkness is all she has.

 

….………

 

It hurts like hell. It’s too much for her soul alone. She can’t escape the darkness.

 

….……

 

_And if you’re still breathing, you’re the lucky ones_. But she doesn’t feel lucky. Shadows settle in her mind. Her mind is quieted by the emptiness. The darkness. She heaves through corrupted lungs. _And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones._

 

….…….

 

“Well, I've lost it all,

I'm just a silhouette

I'm a lifeless face that you'll soon forget

Setting fire to our insides for fun

To distract our hearts from ever missing them

But I'm forever missing him”

 

The girl sings out to the darkness.

 

….……….

 

“Father tell me, we get what we deserve

Oh we get what we deserve

And way down we go

Way down we go

Say way down we go

Way down we go

You let your feet run wild

Time has come as we all oh, go down

Yeah but for the fall oh, my

Do you dare to look him right in the eyes?

'Cause they will run you down, down til the dark

Yes and they will run you down, down til you fall

And they will run you down, down til you go

Yeah so you can't crawl no more

And way down we go

Way down we go

Say way down we go

'Cause they will run you down, down til you fall

Way down we go”

 

The girl sings and sings. Anything to chase away the darkness. Her voice is raw. Her throat contracts as she sheds tears. Anything to chase away the darkness.

 

….………….

 

A door opens. Someone drags her up off the cold floor.

 

“Time to meet The Dark Lord mudblood”, a voice whispers in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone drags her through a cold cavernous room. Their shoes smack off the floor and it drums the beat into her chest. Hermione hasn’t given up the fight, but fear paralyzes her into stone.

 

Their grip is tight and unforgiving.

 

Hermione counts the steps. One. Two. Three. Four…

 

After 50 steps they stop.

 

A door groans as it opens.

 

A mummer of voices ceases as she is dragged again 10 more steps. The hand abruptly pulls away as she trips on something and is sent sprawling forwards. Laughter rings out into the freezing room.

 

Hermione tries to catch her fall with her arms raised out in front of her, but something wet and sticky causes her palms to slip, and she falls face first into the thick liquid on the cold floor.

 

Pain blooms as her nose gushes blood.

 

Hermione rolls onto her back and raises a hand to her nose to try and stem the blood. She ends up coughing as her blood reaches the back of her throat, so she turns again to her front.

 

The laughter abruptly stops as she senses a presence in front of her.

 

A cold hand grips her chin tightly and forces her face upwards.

 

“Ah Potter’s mudblood”, a voice hisses out.

 

"After our victory, I decided you are unworthy to see this new world I have created. I hope you are enjoying the darkness."

 

Panic overwhelms Hermione and her breathing becomes even more erratic as she tries to engulf more oxygen.

 

The laughter starts again after the Thing gripping her confirms that her loss of sight is not temporary.

 

“I have deigned to keep you alive to serve as a reminder that anyone with your disgusting blood is truly a smear on all of wizarding kind. Think yourself lucky that I have granted you this mercy, as all others who share your heritage have been executed.”

 

The cold hand releases her chin and Hermione slumps back to the ground, fighting nausea and overwhelming fear that strikes to the very marrow of her bones.

 

The voice grows louder as it addresses the rest of the room, “My brothers and sisters, today we welcome a new era. Dumbledore is dead. Harry Potter is dead. The ministry is ours. Hogwarts is ours. Go forth and kill all those with inferior blood. Capture all those not wholly pureblood for questioning. And bring the remaining members of the terrorist group The Order of the Phoenix to me personally. Now go, you have work to do.”

 

Hermione hears feet move further away from her vicinity, and eventually, she is left alone with that Thing that she can sense is still stood in front of her.

 

“Mudblood, it is time to put you in your cage.”

 

Hermione feels the pressure of magic run over her as her body lifts from the floor.

 

All that she can hear is the rustle of robes as the Thing walks, and Hermione limply lets the magic float her.

 

A door opens and the magic vanishes to let Hermione drop to the floor. A groan escapes her lips as she lands on her side.

 

A door closes.

 

Hermione continues to pant as she can feel blood trickling from her nose.

 

Darkness.

 

Black.

 

Hermione grips the floor. Her nails dig into the stone. A great heaving sob breaks as Hermione thinks of everything that is lost.

 

The battle of Hogwarts was chaos. As soon as they reached the Room of Requirement, to the joy of their classmates, the alarm that the Death Eaters and Voldemort were attacking sounded and there was no chance to get away to find whatever was made into a Horcrux from Ravenclaw. Harry and Ron fought valiantly, but in the end, Ron was incapacitated with a slicing hex which caught his throat. Hermione had tried to stem the blood flow, as Harry shielded and blocked spells directed at them. They were being surrounded and outnumbered, and they knew they had to move. Not even having time to see Ron's last breath, they ran.

 

After that, things were a blur. Gone was the intention to just disarm and flee, but to actually fight with darker and darker spells, that killed or seriously injured.

 

Harry and Hermione fought back to back in the wreckage in front of Hogwarts entrance doors. But as giants, acromantulas, dementors, werewolves, vampires, and even more dark creatures swarmed the school, Harry turned to look at Hermione.

 

“Hermione death isn’t the end, it is just a different beginning.”

 

Hermione watched frozen in horror, as Harry calmly walked out towards the wave of fast approaching enemy reinforcements.

 

He stopped to turn and look at her. He smiled as a jet of green light hit him in the back. He pitched forward to the ground. He didn't move again.

 

Hermione thought back to that moment, as she tried to catch her breath in between sobs. Her chest hurt. Everything hurt. But her chest hurt the most. Seeing Ron and Harry die, tore something deep within her.

 

After Harry fell, people stopped to stare in disbelief, and the Death Eaters took that opportunity to swiftly kill or restrain their opponents.

 

Hermione had fallen to her knees and was looking at Harry's body. The surrealness and all-encompassing feeling of sorrow and defeat closed her down. Everything became numb. She didn't move. She didn't blink.

 

A hand grasped her shoulder and hauled her upright.

 

She looked into the eyes of her old Potions professor.

 

“Take it”, he hissed into her ear and pressed something into her hand.

 

Suddenly, the world spun and a hook in her navel propelled her to her knees, as she landed on damp grass.

 

Hermione still didn’t understand why Snape had portkeyed her away from the battle. He was Voldemort’s lieutenant. Surely helping her escape was going against Voldemort’s instructions?

 

Later, she would think that the reason was that the werewolves could have a hunt to celebrate their victory.

 

Hermione tried to ground herself in the room she had been dumped in. Repressed survival instincts kicked in, and Hermione sat up wincing. She clutched her stomach and gingerly crawled forward with one arm outstretched.

 

It took a while of awkwardly shuffling, but she felt something smooth in front of her. Putting her palm flat against it, she guessed it was a pane of glass. Hermione slowly stood and found the glass to carry on upwards from the floor. It was possibly a window, but for what purpose? She couldn't see anything. The reminder of her blindness brought another sob choking out from her throat.

 

She was still wearing her clothes from the battle. A week wandering around the wilderness Snape had portkeyed her to, meant she had not found anything to change into. In that week, she had to hunker down in the roots of old trees every night hoping she didn’t freeze to death, as she had no way to start a fire. She must have dropped her wand when Harry died. Snape obviously didn’t check she had it on her when he helped her escape. She had also dropped her beaded bag at the start of the battle of Hogwarts.

 

She was stuck in some forest and hadn't found any way out, or anyone else. She ate wild mushrooms and berries, having learned which ones were safe to consume from camping in the woods with the boys for a year. She found a stream to drink from and tried to wash her clothes in it, but they would inevitably get dirty again.

 

It took 7 days for the wolves to find her.

 

As she was foraging for food when she heard a twig snap from behind her. Hermione whipped her head around as a body collided with hers. She quickly reacted and kicked and struggled with all her might. Somehow she managed to wiggle free and blindly began tearing through the trees. Looking back, it was clear the man had deliberately let her go just so the pack could give chase.   

 

Her legs had burned as she pushed herself forward. Hermione remembered while running she could see shapes of at least three men running alongside her in the trees a distance away. As a howl rang out, the men had converged on her.

 

Hermione skidded to a stop to try and outmaneuver them. She remembered watching nature programs with her father on Sundays, where the hare would use fast turns to outrun the fox. Unfortunately, these men were not foxes, and Hermione had three seconds to change direction before they were back chasing her, closer than before.

 

There was someone very close behind her, and Hermione knew her time was up. Even if she tried to turn now they could just grab onto her hair or clothes to bring her down. They hadn’t made move to grab her yet, which either meant they were waiting for a signal, or just enjoying the hunt.

 

Hermione's trainers lost traction on the damp ground and she skidded on her heel and landed on her bum and slid forwards. The body behind her didn't have enough time to stop. He sprung over her head and landed with a thud.

 

The momentum slowed as Hermione laid on her back with the wind knocked out of her. She quickly sat up and saw a large man with bulging muscles crouched down staring at her with golden eyes from a foot away.

 

The rest of the men chasing her came into view and surrounded her in an uneven circle. They didn't move once they were in position but stared at her as she sat panting on the forest floor.

 

A tsking came from behind her and Hermione whipped her head around to see Fenrir Greyback slaughtering up to her.

 

“Oh mudblood, we thought you would give chase much better than that”, he chided.

 

Hermione gritted her teeth but didn't reply.

 

Greyback crouched down and tilted his head examining her.

 

"Well, the boys do deserve a reward for a job well done I suppose. You'll do", he then nodded to the man still crouched a foot in front of her.

 

Hermione's eyes widened as she scrambled backward from the hulking figure now reaching out to grab her ankle.

 

“Get off me!” Hermione screamed kicking out her legs.

 

The man flipped her over to her stomach and pushed her down in the muddy grass.

 

Hermione’s screams were muffled by the ground, as her jeans were yanked down and a body lent over her.

 

“Fuck. He’s calling. Mason come on we have to report. Bring her with you”, Greyback ordered from somewhere above her.

 

Hermione gasped as she was hauled upwards, her jeans were yanked back up, and then she was flung over the man’s shoulder.

 

“You’re lucky girly. Mason wouldn’t have been very nice to you if we hadn’t been called back”, a man with long blonde hair covered in dirt, laughed from behind the man’s back.

 

Hermione tried to struggle, but a large hand clamped down on her thighs and a rope was tied to keep her wrists behind her back and her ankles together.

 

Hermione attempted to bite the man’s back, but a gag was also tied around her mouth.

 

The men walked into a clearing and approached a large log in the center of the long grass. One of the men picked up a large map from inside the log, and the 10 men held onto it. Hermione felt the familiar tug of a portkey, and then she saw the large hoops that belonged to Hogwarts' quidditch pitch.

 

The fear that was constantly running through her blood, suddenly intensified as she realised she was back at the place that hosted the end of the war. The place everything fell apart.

 

Hermione began to shake as she gulped down mouthfuls of air.

 

The group walked toward the quidditch pitch, and as they neared Hermione could make out noise from a crowd. Unable to see anything properly from her vantage, Hermione strained her ears. The closer they got, Hermione realised she could hear cheering and shouting. Were the death eaters hosting a quidditch match just a week after the battle?

 

An announcers voice ran out as they walked between stands to the center of the pitch.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, a group of our werewolf brothers have returned with another contender it seems!”

 

The crowd cheered and Hermione felt her stomach turn.

 

“But first The Dark Lord needs to assess if they are worthy of such an honor!”

 

The stadium grew eerily quiet, as Hermione waited with bated breath for the outcome. She thought she might be able to escape again if she got a fighting chance.

 

The crowd suddenly roared and cheered. Hermione didn't know if this meant she could fight or she was going to be executed on the spot.

 

“We have a contender!”

 

Hermione gulped. This was it. Time to fight for her life again.

 

She was dropped to the ground violently, and then her ropes were cut and the gag was taken off.

 

Hermione blinked up to the sky. Something was thrown at her, and it hit her stomach and then rolled to the grass next to her.

 

Hermione glanced to the side and with a start realised it was a wand. She quickly snatched it up and sat up.

 

The wand wasn’t her own, but the feeling of holding a wand again gave Hermione a warm feeling of protection.

 

Hermione tried to jump up but stumbled back down to her knees. The crowd laughed.

 

Hermione gritted her teeth and tried again. This time she rose and looked around. Hundreds of people were stood in the stands. None looked like students. From her vantage, Hermione could tell they were dressed in regular wizarding robes. She couldn’t make out anyone’s face but that wouldn’t have mattered. She needed to get away.

 

Hermione spun and tried to apparate but nothing happened.

 

"Oh, it seems our contender is trying to leave! We can't have that can we!" the announcer's voice gleefully rang out.

 

Three figures in full death eater robes, apparated onto the pitch surrounding Hermione.

 

Hermione yelped and immediately sent a slicing hex to one figure, but the spell was blocked and the battle began.

 

The three attacked her at the same time with a barrage of spells. Hermione shielded herself as well as she could, but some spells made their way through her barrier. Hermione had a leg cut open in a deep gash, a burn on her arm and a broken rib after fighting with a strength she didn't think she had left. The exhaustion was beginning to take it's tole when Hermione managed to knock unconscious one of the figures before the announcer halted the fight.

 

Immediately, Hermione’s wand seized up and she couldn’t cast any spells.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a challenger for our contender. It seems they have met before. Please welcome our sister BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!”

 

The crowd chanted and stomped their feet in thunderous applause as the two remaining figures apparated off the pitch and Bellatrix Lestrange stood across from Hermione smiling maniacally.

 

“Hello little mudblood, it’s time to play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I have a plot outlined for this story, but I'm struggling with the writing. I'm not sure if this any good, so please let me know if I should carry on with the story in the comments. Any constructive criticism is welcome or ideas on how to improve.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S this was previously called "Blade and Flame", but I wasn't happy with the title. I'm not even sure on this title- though it will make sense in later chapters.


End file.
